


The Guardians Of Kerbin #NuggetDaily (the old one, new one coming soon)

by REAFflyingwhales



Category: Ace Combat, Kerbal Space Program
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), WARNING: Wrench flying at High Velocity.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REAFflyingwhales/pseuds/REAFflyingwhales
Summary: As they say in my house, there's a thin line between bravery and stupidity.-Count, ISAF/OADF 124th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Strider"A new Independent States Allied Force wing in Kerbin shows the life of pilots stationed there: War Veterans, and new nuggets (a.k.a rookies)What will happen if the two mix together at a new Air Force Base?  Humour, crazy, romance(?), action, bravery. What is the link between them?This story written by a  Rookie may tell you more about that.





	1. The Journey Begins

So this is the first Fanfic that I write, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Before starting, there are a few things that you should keep in mind.

Character swap/Character Take Over  
**_This style indicates that the main character is changing. Switching_** **_the main character makes more sense when talking about different scenarios._**

Location  
**This story based on these locations.**  
**This style of text indicates where are the characters.**

**ISAF KERBIN AIR FORCE BASE:**  
**HANGAR A-D**  
**APRON 09-1,2**  
**TAXIWAY**  
**OSEAN AIR DEFENSE FORCE 5th WING KERBIN HQ (Where Strider operates)**  
**REPUBLIC OF EMMERIAN AIR FORCE 8th AIR DIVISION KERBIN HQ( Where Garuda Team works daily)**

**KERBAL SPACE CENTER:**  
**ADMINISTRATION BUILDING**  
**CONTROL TOWER**  
**RUNWAY 09/27**  
**CANTEEN**  
**CREW QUARTERS**

Timeskip.  
The writer may (or may not) occasionally run out of ideas or doing something else when writing the story.  
_(If you see this, this means that the writer is skipping hours/moments just to make his life easier or he is busy. By the way, he likes multitasking )_

Character thoughts  
_Characters are humans too, so they have their own thoughts. The main character's thought is shown in plain italic, while the writer has no plans on writing thoughts of other characters._

Structure of ISAF Kerbin AFB  
Underlined ones are base characters

**KERBAL SPACE CENTER(KSC)**

**Kerbal Space Program**  
KSC Tracking Station + KerNet  
KSC Research and Development  
KSC Aerial Vehicle Command (Control Tower)  
KSC Ground Vehicle Command  
KSC Vertical Assembly Building (VAB)  
KSC Spaceplane Hangar (SPH)

-

**Independent State Allied Force(ISAF)**   
**Air Division Kerbin Wing**

**Space Command**  
 **(Official Name: Kerbal Space Program)**  
KSC Mission Control  
KSC VAB

**Navy Support Command**  
KSS _Katherine Johnson_ (Aircraft Carrier)

**Kerbin Support Command**

**203rd** ** **Maintenance**** **Squadron** **"** **Albatross** **"**  
Avril Mead (aka Scrap Queen)  
\- Former Spare Squadron Mechanic. Some claims that she can fix nearly scrapped planes like a new one. Has her own F-104 Starfighter. In a relationship with Trigger.  
KSC SPH

**307th** **AWACS Squadron "Kerbin Angel"**  
AWACS Kerbin Angel  
(a.k.a The Guardian of Guardians.)  
KSC Ground Support Team  
KSC/ISAF Ground Aerial Command (Callsign "Ground Command")

-

**Republic of Emmerian Air Force** **(REAF)**  
 **8th Air Division**

**Kerbin Air Training Command**   
Guy Stewart (Adjacent Base Commander, Ground Head Commander, callsign "Snake Pit")   
\- Studied Psychology at University. Former Aircraft commander. He is kind towards his crew, and also supportive of them. 

Daniel Pollini (F-14 Instructor Pilot, Callsign Windhover)   
\- Flight Lead for Windhover Squadron. Highly experienced pilot from last war.

**28th Fighter Squadron "Garuda** **"**   
Talisman (Squadron Leader)   
\- Ace Pilot from the war. Nothing much is known about him except his love for " Gintama ", an anime, possibly due to his curly hair.

Marcus Lampert (callsign: Shamrock)   
\- Also an Ace. Talented  SAAM firing skills and a mood maker. Married Melissa Herman as wife a few years ago. Terrible at cooking, as he sets everything he cooks on fire by accident.  


**Talisman's nuggets (rookies) :**   
Jebediah Kerman (a.k.a Jeb, callsign: Starman )   
\- Astronaut turned Pilot. Famous among the  Kerbol States as a reckless pilot

Valentina Kerman (aka Val, callsign "Solo Wing")   
\- First Female pilot among the 8th Air Division. Famous for being a fearless astronaut.

Ivan Martinez ( ** Main ** ** Character ** : mostly known as Ivan, Callsign "Straw Hat")   
\- Somehow childish, somehow humorous. Cooks well, especially Carbonara. Personalities are similar to Monkey D. Luffy. Actually a Hongkonger.

Jessie Anderson (aka Jess, Callsign Cowgirl, Will appear later at Chapter 15)   
\- A kind and supportive girl, and most boys back at KSP admires her. She has a lean body although she likes drinking Bubble Tea and eating Chocolate.

-

**Osean Air Defense Force** **(OADF)**   
**5th Wing**

**Kerbin Air Command**  
(Unrevealed Base Commander)

**Long Range Strategic Strike Group**   
**124th Tactical Fighter Squadron** **"Strider"**   
Trigger (Squadron commander, aka Osean Bigshot)   
\- Again, not much is known about him, but he seems to like Studying fighter jets, maybe something to do with his girlfriend? Also terrible at singing.

Count    
\- Former Scammer turned into Fighter Pilot. Also a Fitness Enthusiast and has a muscular body. Rumours have it he might be the hottest (or sexist) guy back at his last base. Some suggested that he might be a model before flying.

Húxiān (aka Fox lady or Hux)   
\- Taiwanese Osean. She can speak multiple languages, including Japanese and Cantonese. Has a bad mouth and Quick fists.   
Has feelings for Count.

Jaeger (sometimes referred to as the flying dad)   
\- Studied History at University, then become a fighter jet pilot. He is supportive as the high temper and calm. Has a son.

I hope you enjoy the story. Let me know if you have any ideas on story development.

<Garuda Team - LAUNCH!>

_Inspired by Ace Combat 7,6,5 and 4,_  
_Post-Trigger-ish Kerbal Space Program Fighter Production and r/acecombat._  
_Not affiliated with Project Aces or Squad_.

Images come from my screenshot dump. Sorry for any possible Copyright infringement - Please point it out for me if there is any - thanks.

**Wattpad Link:** https://www.wattpad.com/753307822-the-guardians-of-kerbin-before-everything-starts


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years ago, an astronaut, aimed to be a fighter jet pilot.

- **TWO YEARS AGO**

**ASTRONAUT COMPLEX, KERBAL SPACE CENTER**

"Hey Ivan, how was your fresh ride on the _Dragonfly_ Crew capsule?" Jess greeted me after returning to Kerbin.

"Well, the whole craft vibrated so hard that I thought it was an earthquake. But a comfy seat and the fantastic view of Kerbin has already compensated that shaky roller coaster ride." I replied

"Wernher sent a message to all of us earlier today. He told us to watch the evening news." Jess added

(Clicks on the TV remote)

"Good evening, this is the 6 P.M news report of Kerbin Broadcast Network. The Independent State Allied Force, a Military Coalition famous for its flying ace Mobius 1, has announced that it will be building a base at Kerbin along with Osea and Emmeria. The nations will be providing air force personnel while the Kerbin authorities will be training new pilots. The base is estimated to start operation two years later....." The news report continues.

_"I'm definitely joining the Air Force," I said to myself._


	3. Not-So-Warm Welcome

**REPUBLIC OF EMMERIAN AIR FORCE**  
**8th AIR DIVISION**  
**ISAF KERBIN AIR FORCE BASE**

I am Ivan, an astronaut working for Kerbal Space Program. But now-

"My name is Marcus Lampert, callsign Shamrock. You're officially a fighter jet pilot of the Republic of Emmerian Air Force. Your squadron is Garuda Team, under Talisman and me. Your Callsign is Garuda 5. What's your name then?" Marcus (or shall I call him Shamrock?) talks to me while taking a sip of coffee.

(The briefing officer gave a photo of Shamrock to me. It's now clipped inside my Notebook. )

"I'm Ivan, an astronaut working here for more than two years. I was literally over the moon when my callsign got through," I replied.

"What is it then, I mean - I got my callsign when Ghost Eye caught me sticking a shamrock leaf on my flight helmet."

"Straw Hat. Do you know that Japanese Anime One Piece? I love the characters, especially Monkey D. Luffy."

"Sort of. Kei Nagase told me earlier. (Opens the door) This is Talisman, our Squadron leader."

_There is many Kei Nagases up there, and I hope he didn't mix them all up*_

Talisman sat in front of his laptop, talking to another guy through Video calling.

"Talisman meet Ivan, he is our number 5 an......" Shamrock's dialogue was cut by a sudden Sortie Alarm.

"RED ALERT: GARUDA TEAM HEAD TO BRIEFING ROOM FOR EMERGENCY SCRAMBLE" the briefing officer announces over the PA.

"Let's go, everyone!" Talisman shouted.

**BRIEFING ROOM, REAF 8th AIR DIVISION WING**

"Alright everyone, the situation is critical so further briefing will be done inflight. We have Fighter jets and transport planes in KSC Airspace and not responding to ISAF IFF systems. We need everyone to intercept them ASAP. Ivan, you haven't finished Super Tomcat training so you will pair up with Windhover. Daniel will fly the Tomcat while you act as the RIO."

Windhover and I hopped into our F-14D. We flew up following Talisman and Shamrock.

(Taken by one of my friends at Ground Support, please ignore the smoke, as the base is still under construction)

"Target info as follow: Escorts are 3 F15Cs and an F-22A. Transport planes are 3 C17As. We have reports that OADF Planes and personnel are arriving today so we need you to fly by and identify their origins. Do not attack until we said so!" The briefing officer told us over the radio.

"Wait we got Osean pilots with us?" Talisman talked through the radio.

"It seems so. I heard that it's an elite team of OADF from the last war." I said through the radio.

"Ground command this is Shamrock. Target planes have Osean Flags on the tail. Tail markings are found. The guy with the Raptor has three scratches on the tail. Eagles wear WW on their tail." Shamrock talks to Ground command through radio.

"Three Scratches?" Windhover asks Shamrock. He sounds surprised.

(The postcard that Windhover got from his friends at OADF)

-To be continued -

P.S. *: According to Acepedia, Kei Nagase appeared in Ace Combat 2,3,4,5 and 7, Assualt Horizon, AH's official blog Project Nagase and Infinity. Each Nagase has slightly different looks (5,7 are the same one). Some say she is a living meme of the Ace Combat Community. I chose her to reappear here just because of her Japanese Name (which makes her familiar to Japanese culture, explaining why Shamrock knows where did Ivan's Callsign come from)


	4. What Happens afterwards, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the third part of the story which follows Not-So-Warm welcome. This part talks about what happens after the unexpected arrival of the bigshots. The next part focuses on what happens in the break room.

"We are Garuda Team pilots of the Republic of Emmeria Air Force. Incoming fighters please specify your origins. You are in violation of ISAF Kerbal Space Centre Airspace. I repeat..." Talisman contacted the Target planes.

"LRSSG Kerbin Wing calling Garuda Team Planes. We are the Osean Air Defense Force Squadron dispatched to ISAF Kerbin base. Our AWACS is being stationed at our original base, so we are unable to respond to ISAF IFF systems. Well, uh...Sorry for suddenly showing up?" the guy at the other end replied.

"Uh...Ground command?" I asked.

"Yes, we have decoded their IFF Systems. Their IFF shows that they are Osean Air Defense Force LRSSG Strider Squadron. They are using Classified Gründer Industries IFFs, and without Osean AWACS systems, the IFF won't be decoded automatically. That's why they aren't responding to our IFFs. Garuda Team, Mission completed, return to base."

Afterwards, we landed with Strider, and we went into the briefing room.

**CONFERENCE ROOM, ADMISSION BUILDING, KERBAL SPACE CENTRE,**

"So is everyone here? Great, let's get started." the briefing officer said.

"Hi everyone, I am Trigger, the leader of Strider Squadron of the Long Range Strategic Strike Group, also known as 'The Three Strikes'. Our Squadron has 6 members: Me, Count, Jaeger and Húxiān." Trigger told us.

Everyone went on self-introducing.

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**  
**CREW QUARTERS, KERBAL SPACE CENTER**

Shamrock and I lead Strider to their Dorm and the OADF Wing.

When Trigger took off his flight jacket, I noticed His Patch on his coat. I asked him about it.

_Trigger's patch had - STICK WITH TRIGGER - written on it, and a mysterious number - 444?_

"Oh, that came from my previous squadron - the penal unit. They say I killed the former Osea president. A guy from that squadron told others to follow me during a dangerous mission through the mountains*, then we survived."

"Ohhh I see." Shamrock (Who was listening to the whole conversation at my back) and I replied together in awe.

"Oh and my apologies for showing up to the party suddenly, we didn't realize our IFFs not working without our Airborne Foodie - I mean AWACS Long Caster. And our squadron engineer will arrive a week later, so we might need to use OADF systems until she arrives."

"I also heard that we are getting a new AWACS, right?" I said.

"Probably, at least Ghost Eye isn't transferring with us," Shamrock replied.

"Right-o, neither Bandog nor Long Caster is here." Count joins the conversation.

"Yes. Ivan's right. It's getting built at the Space Plane Hangar." Jeb told us.

_Oh yeah did I tell Talisman the two Badass Kerbals (Jebediah and Valentina) joining our Third and Fourth place?_

_He doesn't have a single idea about that._

_Oh s%#$ - I forgot that._

P.S. *: Operation Flush/Faceless Solider, the scene where Tabloid tells everyone to form up around Trigger.


	5. What Happens afterwards, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the third part of the story which follows Not-So-Warm welcome. This part talks about what happens after Strider arrives at Crew Quarters.

**_Trigger is taking over as the main character now._ **

(Video call connecting....)  
"The network here is way better than New Arrows...they sure have kept their satellites well," I said to Count, who is also waiting for the video call to connect.

"Right-O, back then video calls aren't possible..." Count replied.

There is a poster of the Kronos II over there. Ivan said that it's a Comms and Science Research Station, it works together with the unmanned Arkbird to provide Comms.

(The poster writes: Kronos II Orbital Communication And Science Research Station. Taken by Station Commander Olivia Rhodes and the Echo One Android "Jack" onboard.)

(Video Call connects)  
"Hi dumbass, how are you doing?" The woman at the other end talks.

"Hey, Avie we have just arrived here. You know I should have asked you to dismantle the IFF system onboard. We nearly ended up in a dogfight." I replied.

"Well, that certifies you're more of a dumbass (laughs). Oh and by the way, I am already packing stuff here, let me show you around. (Avril picks up her laptop). You can see here the engineers are moving boxes of tools to the Transport plane, but we only got 4 engineers here to train others, and I heard that Long Caster isn't here?"

"Yeah, he isn't here, another reason why we nearly ended up in a dogfight with _the Angels_ *" Count replied.

"You know the Emmerian Aces from the last few wars? The.....Emmeria-Estovakia War? They got transferred here and they got three nuggets to babysit." I added.

"Yeah I did watch the news about that, maybe I can go with him..." Avril said.

_(Talisman is blushing at the back, and Count's giggling)_

"Oh and I am planning to bring my wrecked Starfighter here, I really wish I got my own plane to fly." Avril continued.

"Alright let me take you around for a look here. We are now in the break room in the crew quarters. Strider is here and also the Emmerian pilots. Next to Shamrock (Shamrock waves to the camera while eating chocolate brownies) is one of their nuggets, Ivan (Ivan waves to the camera), he has the coolest callsign here - Straw Hats." I continue talking while walking around the crew quarters. 

_(The writer is currently out of ideas, so here's a Time-skip.)_

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER,**  
**HANGAR A, ISAF KERBIN AFB**

I walked to the hangar with Count and Húxiān, who went out for drinks in the convenience store inside KSC. We have a long talk with Avie, who will also be transferred to ISAF Kerbin.

_Seems everything's going pretty smooth here: we are unloading our luggage and personal stuff and seems Count's my roommate for now._

_The hangar is still under construction, no wonder why we saw smokes coming out and Avril's transfer got delayed._

-To be continued-

P.S. Count is referring to Garuda Team, using "Go dance with the Angels" from Emmeria-Estovakia War a few years ago.


End file.
